The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions provide a plurality of forward and reverse speed or gear ratios by selectively actuating one or more brakes or clutches. Dual clutch transmissions have two input shafts and several countershaft gears with a different gear pair or set to achieve each forward speed ratio. Typically an electronically controlled hydraulic control circuit or system is employed to control solenoids and valve assemblies. The solenoid and valve assemblies actuate clutches and synchronizers to achieve the forward and reverse gear ratios. One type of synchronizer actuation system uses multiple pistons to control the synchronizer assembly. A sensor is often used for each piston utilized in the synchronizer actuation system, adding cost to the system.
While previous synchronizer actuation systems are useful for their intended purpose, the need for a lower cost synchronizer actuation system is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective synchronizer system for use in a dual clutch transmission.